1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a back scrubber for use in connection with showering. The back scrubber has particular utility in connection with scrubbing with a soothing and massaging effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Back scrubbers are desirable for cleaning with ease and with minimal movement.
The use of back scrubbers is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,784,722 to Ureta et al. discloses a shower back scrubber. However, the shower back scrubber of the Ureta ""722 patent does not provide a removeable brush, and additionally does not provide compartments for the storage of shower articles such as soap and shampoo.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,864 to Huber discloses a reversible back scrubber. However, the back scrubber of the Huber ""864 patent does not provide a removeable brush, and additionally does not provide compartments for the storage of shower articles such as soap and shampoo.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,389 to Ballares et al. discloses a no hands shower back scrubber. However, the shower back scrubber of the Ballares ""389 patent does not provide a removeable brush, and cannot provide compartments for the storage of shower articles such as soap and shampoo.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,822,824 to Dion discloses a mountable washing device. However, the mountable washing device of the Dion ""824 patent does not provide a removeable brush, and additionally does not provide compartments for the storage of shower articles such as soap and shampoo.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,635 to Moore discloses a shower bath aid. However, the shower bath aid of the Moore ""635 patent does not provide a removeable brush, and cannot provide compartments for the storage of shower articles such as soap and shampoo. Lastly U.S. Pat. No. Des. 400,658 to Mejia, Sr. discloses a shower back scrubber. However, the shower back scrubber of the Mejia, Sr. ""658 patent does not provide a removeable scrubbing element, and does not provide compartments for the storage of shower articles such as soap and shampoo.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a back scrubber that allows scrubbing with a soothing and massaging effect. The prior art patents make no provision for a removeable brush and compartments for the storage of shower articles such as soap and shampoo.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved back scrubber that can be used for scrubbing with a soothing and massaging effect. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the back scrubber according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of scrubbing with a soothing and massaging effect.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of back scrubber now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved back scrubber, and overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved back scrubber which has all the advantages of the prior art mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a back scrubber which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a back scrubber, comprising a base unit, at least one adapter mount attached to the rear side of the base unit, at least one suction cup attached to an adapter mount, at least one slot in the front side of the base unit, at least two tabs adjacent to the slot, a brush unit, and at least one adapter mount attached to the rear side of the brush unit.
In one embodiment, the present invention comprises a back scrubber, comprising a rectangular base unit, at least one adapter mount attached to the rear side of the rectangular base unit, at least one suction cup attached to an adapter mount, a plurality of slots in the front side of the rectangular base unit, a plurality of tabs adjacent to the slots, at least one compartment in the top side of the rectangular base unit, a brush unit, and a plurality of adapter mounts attached to the rear side of the brush unit.
In another embodiment, the present invention comprises a back scrubber that is wall-mountable, comprising a rectangular base unit, a plurality of adapter mounts attached to the rear side of the rectangular base unit, a plurality of suction cups attached to the adapter mounts, a plurality of slots in the front side of the rectangular base unit, a plurality of tabs adjacent to the slots, at least one compartment in the top side of the rectangular base unit, a brush unit, and a plurality of adapter mounts attached to the rear side of the brush unit, wherein the adapter mounts attached to the rear side of the brush unit are configured to fit within the slots in the rectangular base unit and be held in place by the tabs adjacent to the slots.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated.
The invention may also include a soap dish, indentations, and suction cups attached to the brush unit. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description of presently preferred, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved back scrubber that has all of the advantages of the prior art back scrubbers and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved back scrubber that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved back scrubber that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such back scrubber economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new back scrubber that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a back scrubber for scrubbing with a soothing and massaging effect. This allows an individual to concurrently clean and massage in the shower.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a back scrubber that provides compartments for the storage of shower articles such as soap and shampoo. This makes it possible to conveniently arrange a shower area to keep all needed items within reach.